This invention relates to an improved portable fire hydrant that can be transported by a fire department to a water main and connected to a water main to supply fire fighting water. This invention also relates to a method of coupling an improved portable fire hydrant to a water main and a method of fighting a fire with the improved portable fire hydrant.
Conventional fire hydrants are well known and are disposed above ground level on a water main that is located below ground level. Typically, they include a cast iron or rigid steel structure that is fastened to a water main. A plurality of connectors for connecting the fire hydrant to a fire hose are generally disposed on the fire hydrant. Furthermore, the fire hydrant may have a plurality of connectors for connecting the fire hydrant to a water main. In many instances, these connectors are bolts or other fasteners that rigidly affix the fire hydrant to the water main.
Conventional fire hydrants may also include a valve operator disposed on the fire hydrant. The valve operator is coupled through a valve stem to a water main valve disposed in the water main below ground level. This valve operator may be manipulated by using a wrench or a similar mechanism designed to operate with the valve operator.
While conventional fire hydrants have proven to be satisfactory for some purposes, they have some disadvantages. For instance, since they are constructed from cast iron and are disposed above ground, they present a safety hazard. By way of illustration, automobiles or other vehicles can strike the fire hydrant causing damage to either or both the vehicle and the fire hydrant. If the fire hydrant is damaged, water pressure in the water main may decrease. Potentially, a loss of water for fire fighting or other purposes may occur. Similarly, people can inadvertently come into contact with a fire hydrant and injure themselves.
Because conventional fire hydrants are generally disposed curb side on a side walk, they have several other disadvantages. For instance, the amount of parking space that is available, which is a concern in relatively large cities, is decreased by the presence of conventional fire hydrants. In colder regions, in addition to removing snow from the streets, snow must be removed from the area surrounding these curb side fire hydrants. In some areas, the snow may be significant enough to cover a fire hydrant. Flags or poles have to be attached to the fire hydrants in these regions so that they can be readily located. Furthermore, since conventional fire hydrants are accessible, they are often opened for recreational purposes, especially in higher temperature climates. If the fire hydrants are opened, the water pressure in the attached water main will decrease. This causes several problems. For example, either less water for fire fighting purposes and for normal business and household use may be available or the rate at which this water is supplied may be decreased. This problem is more pronounced in large cities in the hotter periods of the year.
Because of these disadvantages, it has been suggested in the past that a portable fire hydrant be used. Once such fire hydrant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,179 (Atkins). A portable fire hydrant may be carried by a fire department and installed on a water main to provide fire fighting water. Since a portable fire hydrant is not rigidly installed, it can overcome some of the drawbacks of permanently installed conventional fire hydrants. For instance, since it is removable, it will not be contacted accidentally be either people or vehicles. Furthermore, since it is removable, it need not be disposed curb side. For example, it could be attached to a water main located in a variety of places, including the middle of a street. By changing the location of where the fire hydrant attaches to a water main, several advantages are achieved. The amount of parking space is increased. If the water main to which the fire hydrant is to be attached is in the street, snow need only be removed in the street and the need for snow removal around a curb side fire hydrant is eliminated. Moreover, the likelihood of tampering with the water main to supply water for recreational purposes may be reduced if the water main to which the fire hydrant is to be attached is disposed in the street.
This invention relates to an improved portable fire hydrant that can be transported by a fire department and installed relatively easily into a water main and thereby overcome some of the problems presented by conventional fire hydrants. This invention also relates to a method of coupling an improved portable fire hydrant to a water main and a method of using the improved portable fire hydrant.